Slam Dunk 2: Another Challenge
by Astell Epaz
Summary: Akagi's year of leadership upon Shohoku basketball team has come to an end, and Miyagi will take the lead for the next year.But the road to maintain Shohoku's popularity is proven to be rough, starting from the graduation.


**Prologue: Graduation**

Graduation time has come, brought along by the fresh breeze of wind that blew cherry petals away from their home. Sweet scent of nature lingered on the air, noting the arrival of the spring season. The sun saw everything from above while it radiated light that penetrated through layers of white puffy clouds. Everything was set perfect to serve as the background of Graduation Day.

A crowd that constructed of students lined up neatly in front of the school building, standing on the ground of the large grassy field. Every class has two lines each, and every level has 10 classes, thus making a rather huge number of students on the field. No worries in that, for the field was large enough to provide sufficient space while maintaining enough air to prevent students from suffocating.

Ahead of them was a podium with a microphone, where Akagi was giving his speech right now. The school representative stood a few steps behind him, observing him with no interest since he had been given the obligation to do so. Below the podium but still on the same line were the teachers and the principal, eyeing the students yet did nothing at their misbehaviors.

"…I have a great hope toward this year's captain to accomplish something that I have failed to do under my leadership, bringing Shohoku as the champion of Nation. That is all."

Thundering claps emerged from the crowd so loud that Akagi doubted they have been listening to his speech. After he had returned the microphone to the school representative, he stepped down the podium and returned to the front of the special line reserved for Shohoku's basketball team's members.

"What I have failed to, huh?" Akagi pondered as he stared at the student representative called someone else's name to do exactly like what he had done. The words she let out directly entered in and out of his ears. He suddenly realized what the others might have been doing when he gave his speech out, which was probably the same like what he had just done. Let's just say that he was better off not knowing it at all.

"Nice speech, Captain. But don't worry about that." Came a whisper from behind him. Akagi's small grief disappeared as aghast slowly took over.

A small hint that someone might have been listening to his speech brought him out of his absurd thoughts completely. What in the world had caused him to think that, he slapped himself mentally. Akagi turned his head ninety degrees to the right to face the person who had whispered to him. Apparently, he also had to avert his gaze lower in order to face him.

"We'll win the inter high for you, I promise!" Miyagi gave him a reassuring smile.

"You better be or I'll kick you to the next month once you have gone into university." Akagi threatened him jokingly, making a face that showed as if he was angry. However, Miyagi saw through his captain's façade and gave him one himself. Well, not really.

"Yes sir!" The shorter boy threw his right hand to the air in a salute position. He reduced the gap between his feet and stood as straight as possible, trying to look like one tough soldier. Akagi tried to suppress his urge to give the boy a lump on his head. Instead he chuckled. The act itself was funny, but that wasn't the reason he suppressed himself.

_Just let it go. Today will be the last day we meet each other in this school, after all._

"Trying to act tough aren't you, Miyagi?" Someone sneered behind Miyagi. Both Akagi and Miyagi immediately turned their eyes to the intruder. It was none other than Shohoku's shooting guard, Mitsui Hisashi.

"We definitely win this year's match, Akagi. There's no more time to lose." He assured with a confident smile. Miyagi smirked and was about to reply his sneer when realization suddenly struck his brain.

"Did you say _we_?" Akagi spoke Miyagi's doubt out loud. He also noticed the _word _Mitsui had used. True, he was the vice-captain during the second term since Akagi and Kogure resigned themselves. Their main goal had been Winter High, which was far from accomplished. Nevertheless, those days had come to an end.

Mitsui scratched the back of his head, "I have to repeat my third grade."

"YOU WHAT?" Akagi, Miyagi, and even the members lined up behind Mitsui exclaimed in surprise.

"But your score was enough to graduate!" Kogure, who stood behind him protested. " Your name was even listed in the-"

"I know, Kogure." Mitsui interrupted. His face showed angry, disappointment, and annoyance. It was almost similar to that time when Mitsui told his story when he was 'lost' for two years, Kogure remembered. This meant that the reason had something to do with those two years.

And Mitsui confirmed his analysis.

"My score has nothing to do with it. It's my record when I was a criminal that hold me here." He said with disgust in his voice.

"The school shouldn't have known about that! How could they-"

Again, Mitsui interrupted the former vice captain's objection. "Ryu told them. That bastard knows that I will not retaliate, so he tried to mess my life up as many times as he can." The venom became clearer in his voice this time.

They could only stare at him with pity as the shooting guard clenched his fist. They knew him better than to break his vow to their coach, so he wouldn't punch. At the same time, they knew he was blaming himself. No one except Anzai-sensei could bring him out of such state. They had tried before, and some had bruises to prove it.

They could only stand in silence as the rustle hustle from the other crowds and from the person who was talking with the microphone filled the background. Some, like Miyagi, were doubtful to try giving comforting words to him. Some other, or probably Kogure alone, knew better than to speak up when Mitsui reached that state.

If Sakuragi were there, he would knock some sense into him no doubt. If there was Anzai-sensei, he would give wise words to him. Too bad those two unique people weren't present.

Mitsui felt the pitying stares at him. God, hadn't he told them how much he despise- Oh yeah, he had only told Kogure about that. He would have scold them hadn't he joined the graduation ceremony.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Mitsui and pretty much everyone on the field jolted in surprise at the order. Coming from Akagi, it was as loud and scary as a Gorilla's howl. The team member sweat dropped at their captain's act. Not that they weren't grateful that Mitsui was brought back to reality, it just that…

"Mr. Takenori, would you please postpone your chat until the ceremony is over? At the very least if that had been important, please turn the volume down." The principal scolded. How very unfortunate for Akagi, had that been a student, they would let that slip no matter how loud. Even no one dare to laugh at him right then.

Akagi nodded, muttering a "Yes sir." before he returned to his position and stood in silence. The rest followed him immediately. After the principal had been sure that no more disturbances would occur, he resumed his speech.

Even though everyone in Shohoku basketball team gave applause after the speech, but in reality none of the words he had said reached their mind. Heck, they barely reached their ears. During the speech, everything that they considered childish and boring suddenly seemed to be interesting, like playing with their fingers, stepping on ants, or humming tunes. Even yawning was a better activity than listening to the speech.

After what had seemed like eternity, the ceremony ended with another round of applause. Students grouped over here and there on the school ground, saying goodbyes to each other. The basketball members did the same nearby a huge cherry tree at the gate's side.

"Mitsui, I expect you to help Miyagi as the vice captain now that you have another year here." The former captain said as he put his hands on Mitsui's shoulder, picking up from where he left during the ceremony.

He expected him to be silent or muttering curses at the person that had caused this unfortunate event upon him as a reply, however, his deduction was far from the truth. Mitsui actually smiled, no, smirked at him. Mitsui leaned onto the tree trunk with his arms crossed in front of his chest, still smirking.

"You should worry about your university team, Akagi," he sneered. "We lose one starter, while you lose four starters. Unless you are lucky, you have to wait until we graduate."

"I'll manage with Kogure." Akagi replied solemnly. He was surprised that Mitsui's sneer was exactly what he had been worrying about ever since he left the team, only he often pushed it back due to the exams.

"But still, Shohoku still lacks a good center." Kogure joined. "And a bench player. You guys will need fortune to find a good freshman like Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun."

"Speaking of them, Haruko said that Hanamichi is doing a good progress, while Rukawa still trained in the all-star camp. But both of them will be able to return when the new year starts." Miyagi informed.

All members of the team gave out a sigh of relief at the news. If they have to spend one year without those two, well, you could say that Akagi's history during his first and second year will be repeated to the period. And that's just hell.

"Ho ho ho…That's a good news." Came a reply from outside of the circle. They all unanimously turned their head towards the sound.

"Anzai-sensei!" They all shouted together, except one person who instead shouted:

"Aya-chan!"

Ayako ignored the love-eyed player's greeting. "Once Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa had returned, Shohoku will have eighty percent of its power. We'll just need to find the twenty percent amongst the freshmen." She joined the circle.

"Yeah, then Shohoku will be ready to face the championship once again!" Miyagi exclaimed happily.

The conversation then continued to Shohoku's future. Albeit they would sometimes go back to the missing players, Sakuragi and Rukawa, the topic remains Shohoku nonetheless. Despite the topic required a solemn attention, everyone talked about it with a smile. The air seemed light and everything felt comfortable.

Because of that, everyone failed to notice a painful cry that echoed in the air.

The volume reduced as seconds passed. It became softer and softer, until it was replaced by a loud thud. Akagi heard the thud and looked for the source.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the truth. His coach was lying on the ground on his side, unmoving. His hands were on his chest, half clutching his shirt.

"Anzai-sensei!" Akagi cried while he rushed to kneel at his coach's side. The others heard their former captain's cry and turned around. All did the same like Akagi on the next second.

"Anzai-sensei!" Akagi shook his body, trying to make sure whether he still had his consciousness left. Kogure knelt beside him and put his finger on his neck pulse, hoping that the worst didn't happen. Everyone observed him as their heartbeat drummed anxiously.

It felt like their heartbeat stopped for a millisecond when they saw Kogure's eyes widened in horror.

"I-I'll call an ambulance!" Ayako stuttered before she rushed toward the school building like there was a ghost chasing on her tail.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading stories for years. I was busy with my exams for the last two weeks (And fortunately I got the third rank). Now that I have two weeks for holiday, maybe I'll go spending the time writing again. I know that I'm crazy and inconsistent for writing 3 ongoing stories, but then again, I can't force myself to write something I have slightly lose interest at. Reviews always help me to gain interest though…**


End file.
